Alan Blackman
Summary Alan Blackman (アラン・ブラツクマン, Aran Buratsukuman) is the user of the Pythagorean Hammer and a member of an organization called White Joker alongside his partner Mira Caldicott, who as part of the organization's mission, infiltrates the British Royal Museum by disguising as a curator. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Alan Blackman Origin: Hungry Joker Gender: Male Age: Unknown, seems to be in his mid-20s Classification: Human, White Joker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Healing Frequency, Vibration Manipulation, and Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Heidi) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Should be far more powerful in his evolved form) Speed: Superhuman, Transonic attack speed with sound wave | Transonic (Stated he can now move at the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level , likely higher Stamina: High (As a chosen of Eureka, He is able to endure side effect that causes from using it several times) Range: Tens of meters with sound shockwave. Standard Equipment: Pythagorean Hammer, His Headphones Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He needs to tap the Hammer on his body to gains his power. His powers have a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normal= *'Acoustic Resonance:' Once Alan taps the Hammer on his body, usually in his forearm, that body part becomes able to allow him to emit sound waves and manipulate their resonance. *'Sonic Shockwave': Alan emits a sonic beam at a certain target, creating a strong blow upon impact with the target. The hit part of the opponent's body will keep reverberating that sound, regardless of how many more beams Alan emits. ::Sound Amplification: After the reverberating points are set in the opponent's body, and due to Alan's sharp skills which allow him to match the amplitude of the waves in a constructive interference aspect, such amplitude increases vastly. Then, with Alan acting as an input, he's able to amplify the output, increasing the sound wave's intensity to a point that induces a destruction phenomenon that blows up the body of the opponent. *'Frequency Control': Alan is able to change a sound wave's frequency to get the desired effect. He, however, relies on Mira Caldicott's body to channel the sound in order to change its frequency, which makes her act as an amplifier. ::Healing Frequency: Alan changes the frequency of the sound so the vibrations affect a body's molecules to activate them and accelerate the body's healing process. |-|Enhanced Form= *'Continuous Acoustic Resonance': Alan is now able to continuously emit sound wave from his body. Thus, turning his own body into a mass of oscillating vibration. ::Vibration Armor: Taking advantage of his body that has been evolved into a mass of oscillating sound, Alan is able to control the sound emission and create a thin layer of coating at the surface of his body. This thin layer of coating is consists of vibrating sound that is able to disintegrate anything upon contact. ::Speed of Sound: Upon evolution, not only that Alan turns his body into that of a sound wave, but he had also achieved the speed of sound. Through this speed, Alan can be seen easily manages to slip into Rosalie's line of defense. Key: Normal | Enhanced Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hungry Joker Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Healers Category:Shockwave Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8